Alone
by Melodious LoneWolf22
Summary: Alone. Humphrey has no family left and he's barely a Sophomore at Jasper Pioneer High. As he goes through high school life, maybe he'll find someone else along the way. Maybe life wasn't meant to be as lonely as he thought... (This is my first high school story, I hope you like it)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day**

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! This is Melodious Lone Wolf here. This is my second story ever and this is going to be a high school story. I hope you enjoy this story, please like, review, and give me as much feedback as possible, because all I want to do is give you guys a good story. I'll try my hardest to be original. Hope you like it, and I'll see you later!

 **P.S.** \- A lot of these high school stories showed the characters as anthro wolves but I'm making everyone human.

 **Humphrey's POV:**

I woke up to the annoying blaring of my alarm that slaps me in the face every time to remind me that I'm still alive and that there is a day to be seized. "YOU WERE MY CONSCIENCE, SO SILENT, NOW YOU'RE LIKE WATER..." The alarm sang to me. It's not pleasant to get up, but at least it's to the sweet voice of Hayley Williams. I can't get enough of Paramore. Another wonderful day at high school, and another day of loneliness... My family was taken away from me when i was only an awkward preteen, and i don't have anybody left. My sophomore year barely started, and I don't have parents or my brothers to see me graduate. I knew i was going to start driving, but I had no idea that I'd have my licence by the end of my freshman year... I grew up too fast, but I'm not going to brood over it anymore. This was the hand I was dealt, so I might as well play the cards and cast everything into the wind, but i will win, this I know... I hope.

After finally getting out of bed, I soon got dressed, grabbed my crucifix from my desk, kissed it, and put it over my head. If there's anybody left for me, it's the big man in the sky. I walked into the kitchen, turned on the TV, and quickly made some scrambled eggs and toast. I gotta start my breakfast the right way every morning because that's what sets the mood of the day. This house was my parents, and whatever remained in this house that tragic day was now passed to me, but everything that's new was earned by my own work. I didn't want to let the government take away anything more than my parents debt, everything else was my problem. The government sent cash every month regardless of how much I protested against the idea, so I decided to just store the money for a really big rainy day in the future. It'll go to my kids if I die and if I actually decide to marry. If I die alone, all of my money will go to charity, no questions asked. After checking the weather and discovered that today is going to be a good one, I prepared for school. I got my backpack, essays, my breakfast was devoured, my poetry slam was completed, sheet music annotated, and last but not least, my drumsticks were all packed and ready in my stick bag. I enjoy my classes, but drumline is my biggest stress reliever and time of peace (sure it's filled with deafening noise, but it's good noise).

I walked out of my parent's house, locked the door, and climbed into my Mazda Miata convertible (thanks dad, I'll take good care of her for you) and set my backpack in the passenger seat. I revved up the engine, turned up the volume of the car's Bose sound system up, put the car in gear, swung out of my driveway, and drove to Jasper Pioneer High.

 **A/N:** Hope you liked this first chapter. I know it seems a little boring, but I promise the annoying introductions are over. See you for the next chapter!

MLW22


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's Been Awhile**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone, here's the next chapter of Alone, I really hope you enjoy it! I have a little warning. I'm going to be introducing a lot of people, and most of the names that you don't recognize won't be super important, but there are a few characters that aren't from A &O that will be important, and you'll find out who's important later. Please review and give me your feedback, thanks!**

 **P.S.- I'm going to be throwing a lot of drumline terminology and instruments, so if anything is unclear, P.M. me or send a review and I'll let you know what's what.**

 **MLW22**

Humphrey's POV:

I pulled in to Jasper Pioneer High feeling good. Our mascot: the Lobos. It's a good campus, a lot better than a lot of the others in this area. I parked and ignored the dumbstruck looks of the upperclassmen jocks who were wondering why a little sophomore had his licence and why his car is so cool. I started walking with my stuff towards the fine arts building for practice. We had just got off of summer break and the drumline was having to practice for the upcoming football game on Friday. We were all acquainted with each other since we all had band camp during the last third of summer. I opened the doors to the fine arts building, already feeling at home.

I walked in, soaking in the muted blast of the drums coming from the band rehearsal room. I went in to my percussion instructor Mr. Holt's office to put up my stuff and get out what I need. I saw Mr. Holt at his desk checking his emails. "Morning, Humphrey," he said. "Mornin' sir, hope you slept well," I kindly replied. "Go on ahead and start warming up, I'll be out in a few minutes," He ordered. I replied with a nod, grabbed my sticks and went into the practice hall.

I was instantly greeted on the spot. "Humphrey! Long time no see!" they all shouted. Everyone dropped their sticks and ran to give me hugs and friendly pats on the back. I missed the last week of band camp because I got a really bad bug, and for some odd reason everyone missed me. "Guys, I know you love me but please keep the hands to a minimum, it's only the first week of school!" I joked around. Everyone started to laugh, except our section leader…. No one liked him, and he didn't like us.

In total there are fifteen people in our drumline. Five snare drums, five bass drums, two tenor players, and three cymbal players. For the most part last year, all the freshmen were in the front ensemble for marching band except for me and Lily. In my freshman year I played snare drum and Lily was on fourth bass. Now, it's awesome because all of my really good friends made the drumline. On the cymbal line, there's Shakey, Noe, and John. On the bass drums, we have Steven who's plays fifth bass, Stella is on fourth bass, Mooch is on third bass, Tyler is on second bass and is the leader of the basses, and Lily managed to snatch first bass. For the awesome tenors, there is myself, and Alec, or as we like to call him, Wags. And last but definitely not least, there are the snares. On snare, there's Josh, Sam, Andy, Salty, and the center snare and entire drumline leader, Garth.

Many of us don't like Garth. He's pushes the underclassmen around and makes us feel inferior whenever he gets the chance to. When it comes to who is the best percussionist overall, it's between myself, Garth, and Andy. Garth transferred to this school because he was kicked out of boarding school for horrible behavior. According to our "agents", his ex-girlfriend who also was at that boarding school (and is in band now) left the boarding school because Garth became too obsessed with her and she was stressed from all the work and frustration and wanted to actually have time to pursue music more, so now she has to deal with Garth again. I feel sorry for her, whoever she is. Now, when he came this summer to camp, he was very cocky because he was the section leader back at his old school, so he thought we were all nothing and he could become the alpha again. We don't know for sure, but we think that Garth "influenced" Mr. Holt's decision, because when we tried out for drumline, Andy clearly was the best out of all of us that day, but Mr. Holt oddly and mechanically announced Garth, and everyone could see through Mr. Holt's ruse.

After catching up with everyone I took out my tenors and started warming up with Wags. We were only two people, but Wags and I like to refer ourselves as the "Quad Squad". We joke all the time about it. After a good five minutes, Mr. Holt came in and shouted, "Ok guys, another day, another diddle, let's get to work on that show music! But before that, let's build up our chops, shall we? Eight sixteen, full extension, let's go! Tap it off Garth!"

And thus, a gruesome hour and a half of working hard on our show music ensued. By the end, we were all tired and our wrists were very sore. "Ok, guys, take a quick water break and come back. We still need to work out the kinks in the third movement, and it's awesome cause the first period bell for band hasn't rung yet! Let em go Garth." And with that, Garth clicked his drum rim twice, and we all replied with one more click, signaling the end of a session.

Another day, another diddle…. It sure has been awhile…

 **A/N:** **Hope you liked it guys. Be sure to give me your feedback, I appreciate all of your commentary. Have a good one!**

 **MLW22**


	3. Chapter 3

Alone Ch.3: The New Girl

 **A/N:** **Hello again, to all of my faithful readers for checking my story again for the newest installment. One note before you read. To the very polite guest reader who gave his review after the second chapter who probably won't be reading this, let me comment on your feedback. OK. I get it, a marching band isn't in everyone's "groups that are normal and cool to society" list. You obviously don't know the meaning of the word percussionist, so I'll have you know that a percussionist plays anything that can make sound with contact, which, obviously, includes many things. If you would have bothered to give my story a chance for a couple more chapters, you'd see that Humphrey, who is a percussionist, secretly has and plays a drum set, and I wasn't going to be mentioning marching band that much! So thank you for labeling my story "Gaaaaaay". Sorry for the rant, things like that usually don't annoy me but that hit a little closer to home than I thought. Enjoy this next chapter.**

Humphrey's POV:

Classes… Classes….. and more classes… Band passed by rather quickly. Everything seemed normal, nothing really exciting happened, but once I stepped into second block, I knew I was swept back with something I never really felt before. I stepped into my death: Sophomore year and I'm already taking dual enrollment classes. The subject: Math. Pre cal/College Algebra….. Fun. I walked in to class and immediately, all eyes were on me. The class was all standing up in the front, probably waiting to be assigned their seats. Half of the people in the class were seniors, and the other half juniors, except me and surprisingly, another girl. Names were being called out and everyone was being directed to their permanent seats. He sent me close to the back. It sucked because I didn't know any of the upperclassmen in the class. I sat down, getting ready to embrace a lonely semester in math. I heard the name of the person stuck in the seat next to me for the rest of the year. The desks were paired in twos. Apparently he has a partner system going on. "Kate Anderson?" Our teacher called out. I never heard that name...

must be a new girl. "You'll be taking the seat next to Mr. Humphrey Evans," our teacher finished. From the huddled group of students, a very beautiful girl stepped out. She was wearing a "Self Titled Life" Paramore T shirt, black jeans, and red converse. She was slightly tan, she had medium length flowing hair, and boy did she take my breath away. Turns out, she was also the other sophomore, which improved any chances I had with her. As she made her way to the seat, some obnoxious asshole whistled his "approval", and other guys were punching me on the shoulder telling me how lucky I was. It was annoying, but true. She took her seat next to me quickly. She apparently didn't like all this attention. I was determined to not be an asshole. I looked to the side as she was putting her things in order, and I noticed an earphone dangling from her neck, and the other in her ear... She's just like me. We both listen to music during passing periods. I really couldn't believe that this girl was sitting next to me. I couldn't wait to meet her. As she turned around, I offered my hand out and put on a smile. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to this year with you." She gladly took my hand and answered, "Thanks! It's really nice to see a polite face around here." "Really? I mean you seem really nice, who

would want to be mad at you on the first day?" I asked. "Well, you're the first guy I've seen today whose eyes haven't been... well... browsing," she replied. I chuckled a bit. "Yeah, we have some idiots here... I cry to be a part of this generation," I added. She laughed and agreed. I think math class will be just a bit more tolerable this year around...

 **A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update. Like and review, I love your feedback. I might add my favorite reviews and comments before every chapter like Kellylad13. Also, if you have time and want more to read, Kellylad13, one of my favorite authors on this site, has a really cool high school story called "Getting to Know You". I suggest you check it out, it's an amazing story. See you for the next one!**

 **MLW22**


	4. Chapter 4

Alone Ch. 4 - A Surprisingly Good Day

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! Hope you like this next chapter. I personally think there's a lot of potential to this story. I know the first couple chapters probably drove readers away but I know this one is going to be a good one. Please give me you're feedback on this story. I really need your support... And yes, I will keep on with Regret, and for those of you who haven't read Regret, please do. Also, I have a new office app that I'm writing these documents on and it's really annoying to control but it's all I have. So please bear with me. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **-MLW22**

Humphrey's POV:

Math passed by quick... too quick. Hopefully that's a good thing. It was the first day and we already dug in straight to the lessons. Most people were talking and trying to meet up with friends and they completely ignored the work we were given. Kate and I were the opposite. We finished our work as fast as we possibly could. We were a good team. We even finished all of our homework, and we had a good twenty minutes before the period ended. When we finished, we put everything away in haste and stretched out our sore writing hands. Then, as if it were planned, like magic, at the same time, we both kicked back in our seats and popped a headphone into our ears so we could relax. We looked at each other and both chuckled quietly because no one else saw what just happened. "Looks like we got a lot in common. And thanks for helping on that work. We make a pretty good team," I casually said as I cast a smile in Kate's direction. "You're not too bad yourself hot shot! Pleasure to work with you. This will be a good year. I've got a good feeling," She happily replied. "I couldn't help but notice that amazing T-shirt. I'm a die-hard fan of Paramore. I have their full self-titled album, a lot of their singles, and I have a couple of picks from their other albums, but I still want more," I told her. "Hey, that's so cool!" She exclaimed, "I wondered who would recognize this shirt. You're the only person I've seen so far that loves this group as much as I do. I love Paramore. I've listened to them ever since I discovered "Misery Business". After that, a whole bunch of Itunes cards went into their music. The only full album I have is their self-titled one. You listen to them a lot?" Kate asked. "I'm listening to them right now," I answered with another smile. "Wait, pause your MP3. What song are you listening to?" Kate asked as she pulled out her MP3. I was kind of confused at first. I didn't know why she was asking me that. I pulled out my MP3 to check the song. I was so focused on my conversation with her that I wasn't even paying attention to the song. I looked at the screen and smiled. It was my all-time favorite ballad from them. Hell, favorite ballad from rock in general! "I'm listening to The Only..." I cut off as Kate finished my sentence with me. "The Only Exception," we said together. I couldn't believe all of these amazing coincidences were popping up. She's just like me! "Wow..." I uttered as we stared at each other in awe. Her eyes were like honey. They blew me away. I was entranced. The loud school bell interrupted my thoughts. Damn it. I won't be able to spend time with her. "Hey, what classes do you have Humphrey? I'd like it if you could show me down the hallways and everything," Kate said. "Let's compare schedules," I told her. She handed me the little yellow slip with her classes. I couldn't help but read in disbelief because aside from first block, all of our classes were the same! I jumped and screamed with joy on the inside. Kate realized that we had the whole day together and I heard her whisper a faint, "Yes!" We both turned to each other and smiled. "Well, looks like I got a partner in crime for the whole day. This is surprisingly good!" I said. "Well, I guess I do too! So what do you say partner? English?" Kate asked with a grin. "Let's go," I answered. And with that, we headed out of the classroom side by side. Ready to take on the next class.

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one. As I mentioned before: Favorite. Review. Check out my other story Regret. I appreciate your feedback! See you guys for the next one!**

 **-MLW22**


	5. Chapter 5

_Alone Ch.5- A Not-So-Happy Get-Together._

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! One more thing: I'm really surprised that I almost have 10 followers on my story with only 4 chapters out, so thanks for that!**

 **-MLW22**

Kate's POV:

So far, this day has been going amazing! Well... I'm not the most welcomed person here in this school, probably since everybody thinks I'm a stuck-up Boarding School Nerd, but one guy turned that all around in a class period. Humphrey is so cool! He really gets me. I've only known him for about a good 2 hours but I've never been so close to someone before. He really knows how to brighten up a day. 3rd and 4th block passed by really quickly. It was English and World Geo... Not the most interesting but I'm fine with it. The bell rang, ending another period with Humphrey, but lucky me, I have lunch with him! I stayed close to him walking down the halls. He helps me blend in with everybody. I love how I don't have to wear a freaking uniform anymore, that was torture back in the other school. I finally got to wear my favorite shirt. We finally got out of the hall way and into the fresh air. The buildings were separated from each other but were all connected by walkways. As we got out, Humphrey started talking. "Hey, the crowd in that cafeteria can be a little unforgiving to new people, so if you want, you can come sit with me and my friends." He said as he shot me a smile. "Thanks! I think I'll take that deal. I was planning on finding my sister and sitting with her, but she's told me some rather... interesting things about who she sits with," I told Humphrey as I returned a grin. We soon came up to the big doors leading into the cafeteria, and when we entered, it was not the most pleasant thing. People were piling on top of each other to get the next spot in line for food. The combined chatter of everyone was a constant roar of noise, it was pretty annoying. Also, to make matters worse, I noticed if anyone embarrassed themselves in any way, shape, or form, people will sarcastically applaud, and soon, applause echoed throughout the cafeteria as people decided to join in on the laughter, even if they didn't have a freaking clue on what happened. "I know, it's very pleasant," Humphrey sarcastically told me. I chuckled at his remark. "It really does liven the room up doesn't it?" I jokingly asked back. Thank God I packed my own lunch. I would never want to go through that lunch line. We both laughed as Humphrey led me to his usual table. There were booths, round tables and almost bar-like stools against high and long tables in the cafeteria. Humphrey seemed to be going to a round table at the far right of the enormous building. I happily followed along until I caught sight of the one person I never wanted to see again. I first noticed that Humphrey knew and sat with Lily, my sister, but also at their table was my Ex... Which I was hoping to get away from by transferring schools: Garth. Humphrey was greeted by many people at the table. But he did something I'd ever thought he do. the table was obviously too small for their group, so everyone pulled in extra chairs. Humphrey pulled out the only chair left and held it out... for me. "Madame," he said with a funny accent. I laughed and took a seat while he pulled another one for himself. I just wanted to shrug off Garth's glare that was burning holes in my head. Out of nowhere, one of friends shouted after they saw me sit down and examined me, "He's brought a girl!" the guy shouted. My face went beet red as everyone laughed and said their "awwws". "Wags, shut the hell up man," Humphrey barked at him. I turned and saw that he was also a cute shade of pink. When laughter died down, I looked up and saw that Garth wasn't fazed by their rowdiness. "Why is this bitch sitting at our table?" Garth coldly spat out. At that moment everyone fell silent. "Barf, chill. What the hell did she do to you?" Humphrey asked, defending me. "Call me that again Humphrey and you're going to freaking regret it. This little... person is the reason I'm not with my friends back at my old school having a great time!" Garth strained out with gritted teeth. "Jeez, I'm pretty sure you'd totally lighten up their party," Humphrey joked. Everyone in the table burst out a chuckle. Humphrey's a freaking genius. "That's it!" Garth screamed as he stood up. Tyler, Josh, and Andy held him down at his seat as he was trying to get up and strangle Humphrey's neck. "Well, whoever wants to have a nice lunch, may follow me to the booth over there, Humphrey said as he pointed to a booth on the opposite side of the room. Lily made a motion to everyone to go with me. She has a weird knack for calmking that asshole down. I have no idea how she does it, but thank God she does. Kate, Andy, Tyler, Salty, Stella, Mooch, and Wags all followed me as we made our way to the booth. Lily, Sam, and Josh stayed to help Garth with his problem. We didn't really talk much because we didn't have much time to eat our food. The bell rung, and we had to be on our way to the next class. Thankfully, my last class was with Humphrey.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked it. If something really caught your attention, let me know in a review! I really like your feedback. Thanks again for reading. I'll see you for the next one! :)**

 **-MLW22**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alone Ch. 6- Another Surprise_

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the next installment. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all of your feed back. :)**

Humphrey's POV:

This day was interesting. I never thought I could end up liking a girl so quickly, and NOT just because how pretty she is. I'm just going to see how all of this plays out, because with Garth in the equation now, I really have to be careful where I'm stepping. Of all the guys this amazing girl could ever be with, it just had to be him... This sucks. We were in the last block of our school day: Chemistry. I love science, and I personally think I excel greatly in that subject, but I already know I won't like the class. Why? Two things: I'm surrounded by jocks who think they can take a Pre-AP class, and since they're together all they could talk about is sports. Yay me. And secondly, our teacher is quiet... WAY too quiet. I'm glad Kate sat next to me, she was the only face I actually recognized, which is kind of sad, since all of these people were in my grade, but hey. Let introverts be introverts. Ever since Kate sat down in class, all the guys surrounding us had their eyes locked on her. She hardly made a sound. Class started right at the bell. Immediately, our teacher started asking questions about our first lesson, which I already knew, because I took Integrated Physics and Chemistry, or IPC in my eighth grade year, so all of this was a piece of cake. I started firing off answers to my teacher for almost every question, and every time I answered, I got the question correct. I could tell Kate was impressed as she jotted down notes. After the sixth question I answered correct, a guy named Robert spoke out.

"Dude, why are you even in here man?" He asked me rather loudly. I decided not to answer, I just kept my head up with an indifferent expression. I was going to play it cool.

Class kept going on. We kept taking notes, our hands bleeding from all the information the Periodic Table had in store for us that day. It was really easy for me, but I took notes any way. It would help to review. It was annoying how the class wouldn't stay focused. Someone was always whispering to another guy about the foot ball season, how hot Kate is, or how annoying I am. After a bit a chain reaction happened and more and more people joined in to the noise, and then everyone would begin talking and causing a loud din. It took a good two minutes for our teacher to calm everyone down, and after every one finally shut up, five minutes later, the same pattern started all over again. Kate and I were the only quiet ones in the class. It was torture really. That wasn't even the worst part. After we finished everything we needed to do, we couldn't even here ourselves think. There was only one answer: music. Again, Kate and I both kicked back in our seats and popped a headphone in our ear at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed again. This day just kept getting funnier.

"Let me see your MP3 player," she told me. I obeyed. I placed it in her hand and she read the title of the song I was listening to. I like it when she does that. "Hold Us Together by Matt Maher... Hmm. What's this?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"He's my favorite Christian artist. I listen to this kind of music when I need to calm down or when I'm stressed out." I explained.

"Cool," she said as she put my MP3 player down. She looked up as she pointed to the headphone dangling from my neck while she took off hers, "Do you mind if I can listen?" she asked. I was surprised, but I played it off cool, "Sure, go ahead, it's a free country," I said with a smile. She giggled while she scooted her chair closer to mine and grabbed my headphone. I was going to offer her both, but she wanted me to listen too, which surprised me even more. I liked this feeling. I picked up my MP3 and restarted the song so she could listen to it all. The light hearted guitar started playing, and I felt good as she sat closer to me. I decided I was going go impress her. I let my heart out into the song and sang aloud softly at first.

"You don't have a job. Don't pay your bills. Won't by you a home, on Beverly Hills," I sung softly. I looked at Kate and saw her staring at me with her mouth open slightly. There was more. What she didn't know that the next part of the verse jumped an octave higher, so I put even more soul and sang out as the electric guitar comes in a little louder.

"Won't fix your life! In five easy steps! Ain't the law of the land, or the government!" I looked up at Kate again and saw her mouth drop even wider. I laughed and raised my eyebrows at her, and she giggled. The chorus came along, and I sung out to relieve my stress, and Kate loved it. By the time the first chorus was over, the bell rang. Everyone darted out the door but Kate just sat there dumbstruck, the song still playing.

"Hello?" I asked Kate waving my hand in front of her face. She snapped out of whatever occupied her mind and stood up.

"Yeah. Sorry let's go," she said. I motioned for her to take off the headphone, but she shook her head. "I wanna finish listening!" she told me. I put my hands up and murmured an OK. I have absolutely no problem with that. We walked down the hallway close to eachother, I was singing along, finally going home from a pretty tiring but interesting day.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the conclusion to Humphrey's long first day at school. I'll see you for the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pick-Up

 **A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for such a long wait. For those of you not reading my story Regret, I was out in Panama for vacation, and WiFi is not as available there as it is here. Again, sorry for the wait and enjoy.**

Humphrey's POV:

Kate and I walked out of the school building and on our way to the parking lot still listening to music. On the way over to the pick up area, we passed a lot of my friends. Most just greeted me but when Wags, my idiot of a best friend who embarrassed me at lunch, passed by, he shot me a raised eyebrow at us. I just motioned him to leave us alone, and he walked away cackling. He's my bro, but sometimes he gets on my nerves. I glanced over at Kate for her reaction but she just rolled her eyes and chuckled. We kept passing by people as we were listening to more Matt Maher. She seems to really like him, which is awesome. It's nice to know she's got a freaking good taste in music. We finally got to the pick-up lane as cars were rolling by trying to get out of the area as quickly as possible. Kate turned at me looking kind of sad. It seemed as if she didn't want to leave.

"You see your ride?" she asked with a glum tone. I replied with a no. "Do your parents come late to pick you up?" She added. I was taken back by her question because of what happened, but she didn't know. I chose to not let her know my story because by the astronomically slim that she will actually like me, I want her to like me for me and not as if I was some pity case or something.

"Yeah, they usually get here late," I lied. She nodded her head. Well, my parents live far so I guess we both got time to hang out," she said with a grin spreading across her very pretty face. After she finished her sentence, Lilly showed up. I forgot she was Kate's sister. They don't really look alike.

"Sup sis! Hey Humphrey," she greeted as she approached us. She then took a seat on the ground and we soon followed suit. Kate and I sat close as we chatted. Lilly shot me a raised eyebrow when she saw me sharing my music with Kate. She knows I've never done that before with anyone, let alone a girl. I just quickly shrugged my shoulders. She nodded in reply. That's why Lilly is such a good friend, she understands me and she gives me my personal space and doesn't pry when I don't want her to. After our silent conversation, Lilly focused her attention on her sister. "So how was your first day Kate?" She asked.

"Besides the unpleasant lunch we had, it was pretty cool. I prefer it alot to how my private school works. It was torture having to dress like a kindergarten school girl every day. The uniforms there were ridiculous. It was VERY annoying to say the least," Kate replied. "I was hoping when I got to this school, I'd be away from HIM. Why didn't you tell me he was here, Lilly?" Kate asked. She was very upset. "Well, it was so long that I thought you forgot about him it was a good half year. I can't believe they even accepted him here, he was out of school for like 3 months and he didn't show up till summer camp Kate. I'm sorry," Lilly replied quietly. "I didn't want you to go to a different school. I didn't know it was so horrible to want your sister to be with you," Lilly said looking down.

Kate was taken back by what Lilly said. She apologized for being so inconsiderate. Lilly felt better after Kate apologized and changed the subject again. "Well, I see you made a friend, Kate," Lilly said with raised eyebrows at her. Kate blushed as she looked at me and replied, "Yeah, I did. Humphrey showed me the ropes around here."

"Oh really!" Lilly exclaimed with enthusiasm, this time with raised eyebrows raised at me. Kate soon shook her head and said it was no big deal. At that moment I heard a car horn. A Hummer approached the pick-up lane an drove up to us. It was the girls' parents. I heard a sigh from Kate.

"Well, I guess I'll see you ladies later," I said. They both got up and entered their rides while I was waving goodbye. Lilly got in the Hummer first, and then Kate. While she got in, she didn't take her eyes off me until her car got onto the main street. I sighed. Man... She's amazing. "Fat chance Humphrey..." I mumbled. I walked up to my Mazda and unlocked it. I threw all of my stuff in the trunk and shut it tight. I slumped into the driver's seat and sighed. I was freaking tired. I hooked up my MP3 to the auxiliary jack in my car, put my Paramore playlist on, and blasted the speakers. I drove away, happy that this day turned out a lot better than I had hoped it would be.

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed, the next one will be a lot more interesting, I got a lot of ideas for this story. Again, thanks for reading and I'll see you for the next one.**

 **-MLW22**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: No Place Like Home**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I kinda dropped out of the radar, but if any of you are still alive, here's the next chapter. Work has been dragging me down, but I decided to pick up the story again.** **Hope you enjoy it. I'll be updating Regret soon as well.**

Humphrey's POV:

I pulled up to my driveway ready to embrace another lonely night. I really try not to think too much about it, but my mind always drifts back to my family. We were always close. We fought from time to time, and we sometimes never saw eye to eye, but we always stayed close. Every day when I walk in the house, I'm always picturing my mom and dad and siblings there around me, never wanting to forget their faces. It's emotional at times, but I can get through the days.

I walked in through the door and tossed my bags aside. Since Kate was such an awesome partner, I already finished all my homework. I cooked myself some of my mom's world famous stew soup for myself, and I settled down on my family's couch and turned on the TV to watch it. I slowly ate the steaming bowl while watching a Discovery channel program that I didn't even catch the name of. I wasn't really thinking about it either. My mind kept drifting off in its imagination. I kept thinking of how pretty Kate was, about all the coincidences that kept popping up between us on the first day. I was also somewhat calculating any possible chances I had with her. I had no gun show (not that I really wanted one, but they help sometimes), my face dotted with an unappealing number of zits, my hair's always ruffled from constantly running my hand through it, I've got no experience of talking to girls yet I write poetry, I can't really dance, I've got no extraordinary physical traits that could help me in sports (which for some reason seems to be the sex appeal for many girls), and my confidence is all the way down at rock bottom. She was too perfect to me. We share the same interests, but she's already turning many heads at school… plus… Garth was her ex. We already have problems in band, I don't want to put more tension on anything, especially since we're in the same clique. We don't need a civil war right now, especially at the beginning of the school year.

"It's such a long shot, but if it happened, things would definitely look up. I guess I'll just hold on to whatever I've got that could make me happy," I worked out in my head. I had enough of overthinking things, I already did that at school. I retreated to a place where all of my worries faded away. I had my own job that gave me enough money to supply for everything I need, but the government still sent money to me since I decided to live on my own. I save most of what they give me for emergencies, but I always saved a bit with some of my salary for what I love most: music. I had a room solely for making sweet music. I had a lot to play with: An electric guitar, a marimba to practice my band music and for writing my own percussion music, an acoustic guitar to one day serenade that special lady, a marching snare drum to hack around when I have nothing to do, and my prized possession: my own DW Collector's edition drum set equipped with my dream Meinl cymbals. It's a little extensive and a lot of money, but the government sent me a lot of cash. Plus, when all I can think about is my family, it's a good way to get my mind off things. Music is the one thing that can set me free from the pains of the day and put me in a blank world where my imagination can run wild. The dead silence of my house becomes the canvas for the next masterpiece I create, my drumsticks the paintbrushes. I settled in and plugged my mp3 into a stereo jack of a speaker to blast my favorite tunes. I settled in on a Breaking Benjamin song and started grooving away, putting my own spin to the music. I stayed in the room for a few hours. After I was done, I checked the clock on my phone and found that it was already hitting nine o'clock, and I wasn't surprised of how late it was because I tend to lose track of time when playing music, but something else caught me off guard… I had a text message.

Kate's POV:

I settled into my house again after I came home from my first day. I quickly ate dinner served by my mom and dad and settled into my room to finish up the last pieces of homework. I dropped my backpack down in my room, opening to get out the papers I needed, but I just realized that I finished all my work with Humphrey's help. I sighed with relief at this, and I plopped down on my bed and pulled my phone and headphones, ready to spend night drowning out the hours with music and texting like the normal teenager. Ever since I noticed that my homework problem was already taken care of cause of Humphrey, I started to think about him.

He seemed nice and was the only guy who actually bothered to help me around the school. Not even my sister wanted to help me to get to my first class today, and I was almost late to first block. Humphrey was nice enough to not only get to my classes (which we surprisingly shared a lot of), but he also gave me a rundown of all the ropes of Jasper Pioneer High. He was sweet kind, and it was nice that he wasn't staring at my body like all the other dumbass jocks at the school. He was genuinely a friend, and I decided to thank him for his help. The one problem: I didn't have his number. Dreading of what to do next, I called Lily into my room.

"What do you want?" She asked half-annoyed. She seemed to busy practicing her music, and I felt kind of bad to interrupt her.

"By any chance do you have that guy Humphrey's number? I want to thank him for showing me around the high school." I honestly told her. "Oh, someone has a crush I see," Lily slyly remarked as she pulled out her phone. I rolled my eyes at her typical response, but I didn't deny it. He was pretty cute, but I don't know if I sweet guy like him would like a person who would date a really bad person like Garth. She gave me his number, I thanked her, and she slipped out of my room. I added his number to my contacts, and I spent the next couple of minutes thinking of a kind response. After finally typing out a message, I sent it out. I then turned up my music and relaxed, waiting to see if he'll respond.

 **A/N: Sorry for a bland chapter, but I hope you guys like it. Like I said, I'll be updating Regret as well, but for now, enjoy this.**

 **-MLW22**


End file.
